


Un posto sicuro in cui (sempre) tornare

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Properly Smut, Rey and Ben spending the night together, all you can imagine, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Per Kylo Ren, è sempre notte da quando ha scelto di mutare il suo cammino, volgendosi verso il Lato Oscuro della Forza. Il suo gelido cuore non è che il riflesso del freddo metallo che indossa come maschera. A Rey non interessa. Desidera solo sfilargliela per poter vedere l’umanità di Ben, anche quando la Galassia intera sta per crollare e tutto quanto per finire. La notte è quel prezioso momento in cui Kylo Ren smette di esistere, e Rey può stare in compagnia di Ben. Come se tutto il resto non avesse importanza.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Un posto sicuro in cui (sempre) tornare

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Episodi VIII-IX] [Reylo] [Spoiler!]

  
  
  
L’identità di Kylo Ren è, per Rey, un’incognita.  
Ha l’aspetto di un cavaliere dall’armatura spessa e dall’elmo minaccioso, sempre pronto a portare morte e distruzione ovunque metta piede. In confronto a lui, Rey si sente piccola e quasi fragile - _quasi_ perché l’orgoglio le impedisce di ammettere che Ren sia un colosso fatto e finito - a tal punto da sentirsi a disagio. Ciò che però cambia le carte in tavola, è il fatto che sotto quell’oscuro travestimento si nasconda un tormentato gigante dal cuore nebbioso ma _buono_ , almeno secondo lei.  
Da quando ha iniziato a scoprire l’intensità del legame sviluppato con lui, Rey non è riuscita a darsi pace nemmeno per un minuto. La connessione avviene sempre in momenti poco opportuni, e quasi mai quando entrambi hanno il tempo di tirare il fiato e possono permettersi di essere umani. Ben soprattutto.  
Il Ben che tanto sta imparando ad amare, quando la maschera di Kylo Ren scivola a terra in tutta la sua pesantezza.  
  
  
  
 _" Maybe I'll crash into you  
Maybe we will open these wounds  
We're only alive if we bruise  
So I lay down this armor"_  
(Armor, Landon Austin)  
  
  
  
  
A prescindere dal momento della giornata in cui decideva di affacciarsi alla finestra che dalla sua nave si apriva verso lo spazio, per Kylo Ren era sempre notte. Lo era secondo il suo ritmo sonno-veglia - e lui era sempre stato un abitudinario notturno - e lo era nel suo animo. Da quando aveva abbandonato il cammino dei Jedi, su colui che era stato Ben Solo era calata una sempiterna notte, un costante buio che si ostinava a cercare come se nascondersi dalla luce fosse l’unico modo di sfuggire alla verità che continuava a negare. Quale sottile ironia si celava tra le pareti metalliche della sua stanza, candide come il suo animo perduto.  
  
Con lo sguardo rivolto verso le stelle, Ben rifletteva sul da farsi, senza riuscire però a concentrarsi. Era realmente notte anche per i suoi soldati ed i suoi Cavalieri, ragion per cui dalla nave intera percepiva solo uno sconfortante silenzio. Come se non ci fosse stata anima viva a testimoniare la sua esistenza come erede di Darth Vader.  
Fu in quel singolare momento, che il legame si strinse, e il ragazzo poté sentire la presenza della giovane Jedi occupare la sua mente, il suo cuore, e un po’ di spazio nella sua gelida stanza. Con le labbra strette in una smorfia di sincero disappunto, Rey fece la sua apparizione con le braccia incrociate al petto. Ren si voltò a guardarla, mostrandosi impassibile solo per colpa della maschera che nascondeva la sua espressione. La ragazza sbuffò piano dalle narici e alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Riesci a dormire con quella ferraglia?”, domandò con fare presumibilmente sarcastico. Ben si rese subito conto della stranezza del suo commento; Rey non era propensa all’ironia velenosa: era più probabile prendersi uno schiaffo, piuttosto che un commento volutamente antipatico. O almeno così credeva. Non fece in tempo a esporre la propria opinione, che la ragazza gliela lesse nello spirito.  
Sciolse la stretta delle proprie braccia e le abbandonò ai propri fianchi, prima di guardarsi attorno e decidere di sedersi sul letto disfatto dell’uomo.   
“Mi metti a disagio.”, ammise distogliendo lo sguardo dal cipiglio truce che era inciso sulla sua maschera. Kylo Ren tacque per diversi istanti, limitandosi a scrutare la ragazza. Si era accomodata come se nulla fosse, lasciando momentaneamente perdere l’astioso contesto in cui erano, vittime di un destino imperscrutabile. Appesantito dalla stanchezza, le si avvicinò meccanicamente, fermandosi a un paio di passi da lei.  
Rey alzò lo sguardo, profondamente ferita dal suo silenzio. Le loro connessioni nella Forza erano sempre più frequenti, ed i silenzi di Ben tanto rari quanto significativi. Il problema era che proprio in quel momento aveva una gran voglia di parlare con Ben in quanto tale, e di lasciarsi alle spalle anche solo per un’ora la crudeltà di quel mostro metallico che la stava fissando.  
Evidentemente a disagio, si alzò nuovamente in piedi per fronteggiarlo, pronta a interrompere il legame nel caso la situazione si fosse fatta troppo pesante e difficile da sostenere. Contro ogni logica o previsione, la mano guantata dell’uomo si sollevò per sfiorarle una guancia con il dorso, in un gesto lento e misurato. A modo suo, Ben la stava salutando come ormai stava imparando a fare, quando essere Ren smetteva di essere la sua unica identità.  
Leggermente sollevata da quel piccolo gesto, Rey accennò un lieve sorriso. Negli ultimi tempi la sua resistenza nei confronti dell’umanità che aveva rinnegato si era allentata a tal punto da tornare ad essere Ben più spesso. E lei stava scoprendo quanto grande potesse essere il sentimento che la legava a lui nella Forza. _Nonostante tutto_.  
Improvvisamente Ren sollevò la mano libera per andare a sbloccare il complesso meccanismo che permetteva alla maschera di proteggere il suo viso. Con uno sbuffo metallico e meccanico, quello che da cerca-rottami Rey avrebbe definito un “ _catafalco_ ”, si sbloccò ma l’uomo esitò a sfilarlo. Se l’era tolta tante volte di fronte a lei, solamente per poterla guardare dall’alto in basso e sminuirne il rango - e l’esistenza - ma in quei momenti a Rey piaceva pensare che la sua esitazione fosse sintomo di una qualche timidezza sepolta sotto strati di oscurità sempre meno fitta.  
  
  
 _“I’m not bulletproof, when it comes to you.”_  
  
Senza perdere tempo, la giovane Jedi portò entrambe le mani alla maschera, applicando la forza necessaria a sfilargliela, liberando la sua chioma ed il suo viso. Incrociò il suo sguardo scuro, riscoprendo in lui una gentilezza antica. Al contrario di ciò che la sua armatura voleva far credere, quella notte Ben Solo era sorprendentemente quieto, lieto di averla accanto a sé. La stava guardando con un pizzico di interesse - forse gratitudine - per aver scelto di non fargli passare una ennesima fredda notte insonne in solitudine.  
“Va meglio, così?”, domandò a bassa voce, sfilandole l’elmo dalle mani solo per riporlo a terra, lontano dal loro momento di particolare intimità.  
Con un sorriso comprensivo, Rey si fece più vicina per accarezzargli il viso a piene mani. Davvero non riusciva a comprendere come potesse voler nascondere il suo fascino sotto a quel _catafalco_ dannato. Chiedendogli a suon di sguardi un tacito permesso, iniziò a percorrere i suoi lineamenti in punta di dita, ma solo dopo aver lasciato una carezza tra i suoi capelli corvini.  
Per una notte, Ben fu più che lieto di lasciarsi accarezzare.  
Tracciò il profilo del suo mento, la piccola curva delle sue labbra carnose, gli zigomi pronunciati - il solco della cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato, marchiandolo come _suo_ fino alla fine dei suoi giorni - ed il profilo del suo importante naso, per colpa del quale Rey non riuscì a mascherare un piccolo ghigno. L’uomo comprese perfettamente il suo gesto, limitandosi a premere la punta del naso contro la sua mano.  
“Sappi che non sei divertente.”  
Ma intanto non si stava affatto scostando. Il tocco della mano di Rey era caldo e gentile, diverso persino rispetto a quello di sua madre Leia, benché me serbasse un ricordo obnubilato da un sordo risentimento. Rey era dolce nel suo essere una guerriera della Luce, e lasciarsi sfiorare equivaleva ad essere baciato dai raggi di un sole che non sentiva di meritare. Una benedizione pronunciata nel silenzio della notte, nel bel mezzo dello spazio, in pieno tempo di guerra. Quasi un paradosso.  
La timida ricerca della giovane non si fermò, indugiando però sulle sue occhiaie marcate. Tramite la Forza era in grado di testimoniare ciascuna delle sue tormentate notti insonni. Kylo Ren, ora Ben, chiuse gli occhi al suo passaggio, lasciando che la ragazza gli sfiorasse le palpebre, le sopracciglia, fino alla fronte. Quando sentì il suo tocco venire a mancare, spalancò gli occhi nel timore inconscio di non vederla più, cogliendola invece intenta a sganciare le chiusure della sua armatura. Se solo Rey non fosse stata così tremendamente pura, Ben avrebbe trovato la situazione particolarmente intrigante, finendo invece con il vederla inspiegabilmente affettuosa.  
Anche troppo.  
Senza colpo ferire, Rey lo liberò del mantello fino a lasciarlo in tunica. Nera come la notte, copriva il suo fisico senza più farlo sembrare mostruoso. A modo suo, era molto più invitante rispetto a prima. Cogliendola impreparata, fu Ben a fare il primo passo, una volta libero dalla sua seconda identità. La prese tra le braccia come se non avesse atteso altro per tutto il tempo, premendola contro il proprio petto. La cinse però con una delicatezza insolita, posando una guancia sul suo capo, tra i suoi capelli. Era il suo modo di esprimere gratitudine, forse sollievo.  
Rey sorrise, ricambiando quella stretta in un sospiro. “Così è anche meglio...”, mormorò, tendendo l’orecchio fino a posarlo sul suo cuore, sentendone il battito letto e cadenzato. Forte.  
 _Vivo_.  
Kylo Ren non era altro che il nome di quella maschera, atta a coprire un uomo fatto di carne e sangue. Il profumo di Ben era ovunque attorno a lei, così come il suo inatteso calore.  
L’uomo si lasciò sfuggire l’eco di una piccola risata soddisfatta, e Rey alzando il viso lo colse intento a rivolgerle un mezzo sorriso.   
“Sii mia ospite, stanotte.”, sussurrò, accarezzandole il viso con una mano. Lo era già stata, ma in tutt’altra occasione. Si irrigidì appena, scacciando il ricordo con una piccola smorfia che però non sfuggì all’uomo. Silenziosamente si mosse per scioglierle i capelli, mettendosi a districarli con gesti delicati delle dita. Rey non ricordava di averlo mai visto così pacato. Ben lesse il suo timore nella Forza e stirò le labbra. In fondo aveva tutte le ragioni per essere diffidente.  
“Non ti farò del male.”, aggiunse, cercando ancora il suo sguardo. Gliene aveva fatto, si sarebbero a vicenda inferti molti altri colpi - e lo sapevano entrambi - ma in quel momento tutto il resto aveva cessato di esistere, come se fosse stato messo in pausa.  
Rey semplicemente sorrise.  
In fondo quel letto disfatto sembrava abbastanza comodo da dividere con lui, stretta in un abbraccio pieno di parole non dette.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
